Another Orphan Child
by LightCobaltTurquoise
Summary: "Come back, Seaweed Brain. Kill me for what I have done." Other people's suffering was fun by insane Annabeth's terms.


Annabeth kicked a discarded water bottle away, pouring all of her guilt and sorrow in it.

Teardrops seemed to be racing to fall first.

In camp, everybody stares at her with eyes full of pity. The Stolls did a very bad job.

In the mortal world, she looks like a middle-schooler who broke up with her boyfriend for a week.

The term middle-schooler came about because she felt so _frail_, so _vulnerable._

__She was holding her stomach, which was swollen to a six-months pregnant woman. Some people were muttering at her.

"There's a place for girls like you."

Crying, Annabeth turned around and slapped the man who just said that insult. She felt that it was directed to her Seaweed Brain. Her brave, dumb Seaweed Brain.

The man, who turned out to be Jason, glared at her.

"If only you broke up with that sissy of a her and went with me, you wouldn't be in this situation." he snarled.

She fell down and crumpled, sobs shaking her body.

"See? You're sorry for being a slut and sleeping with random men."

The son of Jupiter crouched and ran his hands down her sides. She froze.

"Y-you don't know... Tell me what my full name is." she said, her defiance suddenly working once again.

"Well, isn't that easy? It's Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth Jackson laughed hoarsely.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly "I'm a widow. Any last words?" she giggled like a school girl. Jason's eyes widened.

She giggled even harder as she pulled out her bronze knife, which was caked in blood. Her blood. Thalia's blood. Leo's blood. Nico's blood.

"What are you-?"

Those were Jason Grace's last words as blood started flowing freely from his chest.

Annabeth laughed uncontrollably as she twisted the knife in his chest, making him scream.

"That's what you get for insulting my husband."

* * *

Annabeth had a wide grin as she walked away merrily from the murder she had commited.

"Hi, Annabeth." Piper greeted her uncomfortably. She had been staring at something a while ago.

"Did you know that your fucker of a husband died just a few minutes ago?" she smiled with her head lolling to one side.

"You didn't-"

"Yes I did." she mumbled, grief suddenly entering her previously cheerful tone. This was something that signaled somebody's death. Even Chiron couldn't approach her at times like that.

Annabeth was toying with a pen in her hand. "Baby would never know her father. Maybe he'll come back if he saw what I was doing to his friends and family? Or is he too busy fighting monsters because he chose rebirth to get away from me?" she mumbled like a little girl.

"Annabeth! I-I have a family! You're going to have one soon, right? Y-you won't want to ruin somebody else's, r-right?" Piper squeaked desperately.

"Oh, you don't have a family. A family needs a daddy. He died. Because _he_ ruined mine. Blame him when you get to the Fields of Punishment."

"W-well, there's many other fish in the sea, aren't there?" the younger of the two was crying now.

Annabeth was still crying. She still hadn't ceased even after Jason was killed.

"Fish... Percy loves fish." she mused absentmindedly.

The blonde girl uncapped the pen and beheaded the choppy-haired girl.

She smiled. "And that was for saying that Percy could be replaced, you bitch."

Another child to become an orphan.

Annabeth turned to the gravestone which Piper had been staring at. She knelt down beside it.

"Come back, Seaweed Brain. Kill me for what I have done." she whispered.

Watching other people suffer is fun in the terms of insane Annabeth.

* * *

**Okay guys. This was originally meant to be a sad story, but as my first point had been Percy's death and Annabeth mulling it, it turned out to be death, death, blood. I mean, I don't think Annabeth would be able to live without Percy. **

**To those who didn't get the plot at all, here's what. Percy dies because of some reason caused by Jason, which is murder, and Annabeth gets depressed, and then insane. She kills a bunch of people. And the Stolls and Jason likes her. Jason was trying to convince Annabeth to date him instead at the very, very start. She turned out to be preggo, by the way, and nobody knew about the Percabeth wedding because it was secret. Blame Athena. And then, Annabeth kills Thalia, Leo, Nico, Jason and Piper. 'Cause she wants to.**

**I think that tiny bit of humor killed the horror I meant you to feel**


End file.
